A Secret Passion
by BTRgoes1DIRECTION
Summary: Kim's hiding a secret. Like the fact that she's an award wining dancer! What happens when the guys find out? read and see! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm BAACK! let me know what ya'll think I'm so so so so so so sorry its short. But its sweet**

**Disclaimer: The only things i own are some OC's you'll see lateri dont own dance moms its a real show you might want to watch something from it so yu'll get a little of this but if u dont yu'll catch on quick!**

* * *

(Jack and Jerry are sparring when Milton runs in holding his laptop)

"You guys will never believe what just happened to me!" Milton said

"What you got a girlfriend?" Jerry said chuckling (Julie doesn't exsist)

"I wish." Milton muttered "But, no. OK so I was home from school and I saw my mom watching TV."

**Flashback**

"Hey Mom I'm home!"

"SHHHH! I want to see this preveiw"

"What is it for?"

"It's for this show called Dance Moms San Jose it follows a dance team right here in town with their crazy coach and even crazier moms."

**Flashback Over**

"You guys have to see this preveiw!' Milton said

(After Preveiw)

"Yo dudes that one girl looks kinda fimiliar. You know the one that did that spin thingy." Jerry said

"Jerry all of them did the spiny thing!" Jack said

"No, but they showed really quick a picture of her face. Here Milton lemme' see your laptop" Jerry pressed a few buttons then

"Right there! Look!"

"You guys That's Kim!" Jack said very surprised."OK guys next time we see her we confront her k?"

"YEAH!" At right that moment Kim walked in

"Hey guys!" Kim said. All of the boys stood ther and crossed their arms.

"Well Well Well" Eddie said

"Look who we have here. If it isn't the LIAR!" Milton said.

"What are you talking about?" Kim said ticked off

"Well you see..." Jerry started "Jack want to take this one?"

"What is THIS!" Jack said while picking up Milton's laptop showing her the paused pic of her.

"CONFESS!" Milton Eddie and Jerry all said.

"Well, you see..." Kim pulls her phone out of her pocket and says "Oops gotta go!" She tries to escape but, Jack is faster

"Woah not so fast there" Jack says

"Look I'm runnig late my mom is waiting to take me!"

"Take you where?" Milton said

"UGH! DANCE!" Kim screamed

(Awkward silence for five secs. then all the boys burst out laughing)

"I'm telling the truth! If you don't beleive me then one of ya'll can come and sit with my mom and watch." Kim puts her hands on her hips furious

"Boy huddle!" Jack said. All of the boys huddle while Kim is checking her watch.

"Alright I'll come."

* * *

**so what did u think love hate like or get out of my face you freakin bad story!**

**Dont care please dont choose the last one I have feelings:)**

**REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! i just want to say thank you i got some non-negitive reveiws which was what i was shooting for so thank you!**

**Disclaimer:I only own Emily age 11 Olivia age 10 Kennedy age 12 Kristen age 12 and Brittany age 11 nothing else! oh and if u c nicknames you should be smart enough to know who they belong to **

* * *

(Kim POV)

I ended up in the front seat of my moms car with Jack in the back. As we pulled up to my dance studio I ran out of the car into the building as fast as I could. I ran into the dressing room where all of my friends and I hang out before rehersal. Emily, Olivia, Brittany and Kennedy were already there. I got dressed in a pink crop top with black polka dots and black bootie shorts with pink polka dots. So cute!

"Hey guys!" I said

"Hey Kim!" they all replied

"Hey Kenn can you do my hair?" I asked her

"Sure" I sat in front of her and right as I sat down Kristen came running through the door already dressed

"You guys there's a TOTAL hottie in the lobby!" She exclaimed. There was an assortment of squeals, no ways and OMGs! We all ran out to the lobby and peered our heads around the corner and low and behold it's Jack. Well Kristen's not wrong he is kinda hot. NO KIM WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SHUT UP!

"O!"

"MY!"

"GOD!" Cleraly Em Britt and Kenn thought he was pretty hot too

"Will you guys calm down that's just Jack." I said

"That's Jack?" Liv asked me

"Yeah I told you guys I had a boy as a best friend." I replied. Kenn cleared her throat.

"Sorry. You guys know I had a guy as my SECOND best friend." I said reffering to Kenn.

"Yeah but, you din't tell us you had a HOT boy as a best friend!" Brittany said

"Can we talk about something else?" I said blushing.

"Girls get in here!" Our coach Miss Abby ! Saved by Miss Abby! We all walked into the rehersal area and saw the camera crew, Miss abby by the mirror and our mmoms by the door.

"Alright girls I'm not gonna' waste any time I'm gonna' get right to the pryramid." Ugh I hate the pryamid its so creul and abbusive! This week's looked liked this:

Kim

Kennedy Brittany

Kristen Olivia Emily

I was usually on top and this week I had a solo(Yay!) A trio with Britt and Kenn(Double Yay!) as well as the group number.

**2 hours later**

It's been 2 hours and Miss Abby gave us a water break and me and Kristen were getting a drink when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see who it was.

"Oh. Hi Jack!" I said

"Hey"

"So now do you beleive me?"

"Yes! I believe you now."

"You, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie should come to the competition this weekend!"

"Yeah I think we will... Uhh what's wromg with your friend?" I turned around and looked at Kristen. She was staring at Jack, twirling her hair! I elbowed her in the ribs.

"Oh uh Jack meet Kristen Kristen meet Jack!"

"Hi!" Jack said flashing one of his million dollar smiles.

"Hey!" Kristen replied looking lovestruck

"Well I gotta go my mom's waiting outside." Jack said

"K. Bye!'"

"See you tomorrow Kim!" I went to get a drink of water but Kristen was blocking my path

"Uhh Kristen?"

"What is the matter with you?" She screamed shaking my shoulders.

"What are you talking about?"

"UGH! You are so loveblind!"

"GIRLS WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME!" Miss Abby screamed

"BUt, I never got my drink."Kristen said giving me a pouty face. I led her to the patting her back saying

"Just let it go. Just let it go."

* * *

**so what did u think? in my opinion it was WAAYYY better than my first! so again I will ask Like Hate Love or Get out of my face you freakin bad story (says the last one while shaking her head NO!)**

**REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi thanks for all the reviews I am really happy right now! However this chapter is short and will probably be crappy. Now I will not have Internet from Monday to friday so this might be it till next Saturday but I'll try and update tomorrow or Sunday. Any way enjoy!**

* * *

(KIM POV)

I was beating up a punching dummy when Jack and Jerry walked in.

"So where is our little prima ballerina?" Jack said laughing.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell y'all!" I said

"Calm down we're just teasing you!" Jack replied "Here let's spar."

We bowed then circled the mat waiting for the other to make the first move. Jack made the first move by swinging a punch at my head, which I easily dodged. I made a kick to his stomach theneh while he was bending over I flipped him.

"Wait..." I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello."

"..."

"THAT'S TODAY?"

"..."

"Alright I'm on my way."

"Who was that?" Jerry asked

"My Mom. I forgot about dance today. I gotta go? Bye!" I sprinted out of the dojo and into the parking lot where my mom was waiting. I jumped in the car. I changed and did my hair in the car since I had no time to loose. I ran straight into the dance room where I know I'm gonna' get it.

"You're late! Go sit over there and stretch while you watch what we did 'cause I did a whole bunch." Abby told me. Wow, I thought, I didn't get in that much trouble.

**4 hours later**

"Alright girls tomorrow is the competition. We have Kim and Kennedy's solos, the trio as well as this new group routine. This competition is right here in town and we will be humiliated if we loose in our own backyard! Now go home get some sleep and run these routines over and over in your dreams. Now get out!" Abby said.

I know I'm gonna win tomorrow, but what will the guys think?

* * *

**wow that wasn't as crappy as I thought it was gonna be so **

**Love:):):) **

**Like:)**

**Hate:(**

**Get out of my face you freakin bad story:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(! **

**Do not choose the last one please!**


	4. Chapter 4

i decided to give you my OC forms so you could get a veiw on what all of the OCs are like.

* * *

Name: Kennedy

Age: 12

Best Friend (on team): Kim

Looks: has blond hair that goes to the bottom of her shoulder blade and blue eyes with scattered freckles all over her cheeks

Personality: Kennedy is the one that you count on and know she'll be ther. She always comes up with a plan.

* * *

Name: Kristen

Age: 11

Best Friend on team: Brittany

Looks: has brown wavy hair to her shoulder and green eyes. looks older than she actually is

Personality: Kristen's the Flirt! However she is the friend you want to keep forever

* * *

Name: Brittany

Age: 11

Best friend on team: Kristen

Looks: Has pitch black hair that is right on her shoulder brown chocolate eyes

Personality:The weirdo! She does everything you dont want her to do, but when it comes to friends and family she pulls through

* * *

Name: Emily

Age: 12

Best friend on tem: Olivia (twin)

Looks: has red dead straight hiar right past her shoulder and hazel eyes

Personality: She is so quiet she never draws attention to herself you can onl see her because of her red hair but she epresses herself through her dance

* * *

Name: Olivia

Age: 12

Best Friend on team: Emily (twin)

Looks: Just like Emily the only way to tell them apart is that Olivia a) talks more and b) and Olivia has freckles Emily doesnt

Personality:She is everyone mixed together shes the best friend you could ask for, the weirdo and a total flirt! ther is not one person she cant get along with


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Ok this is it till maybe next saturday because I am going on a week long feild trip to the smoky mountains national park institout at Tremont!**

**ok so her you go!**

* * *

**Kim POV**

We were all riding on the bus to the competition and I was sitting in the back next to Kennedy.

"So what's going on between you and Jack?" She asked me.

"I have honestly no idea.", I told her "I mean one day I think he likes me the next I think he just wants to be friends. But I can't ask him out cause if he says no it'll be ao akward between us."

"Poor Kimmy!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" After about 10 more minutes of games, talking, and hearing Abby yelling 'BUS DRIVER!' every ten seconds we arrived at the competition. We got to the dressing room and started getting out the light-up makeup mirrors and ALL the hair and makeup suff.

"Alright girls first we have Kennedy's solo, then the trio, then Kim's solo, then the goup number" Abby told all of us._ Buzz Buzz. _I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

'Hey me and jerry r here. M and E couldnt make it.' Jack texted me

'It's cool. listen out for routines #307 #329 #358 and #401' I replied.

'K! Good Luck!'

'Thnx!'

"Alright girls let's go Kennedy's already backstage!" Abby practically screamed. We all walked to the audience and took our seats. I noticed Jack and Jerry right in the front row. _Gulp!. _

_"Please welcome routine #307. This is Kennedy!" _ Kennedy walked onstage and started her performance **(A/N .com/watch?v=lmH6T5qJHVs) **I was watching Kennedy and she looked great, she was right on point and she did really good. She is my biggest competitor. But i would never let that come between us. We all walked back to the dressing room so that Brittany, Kennedy and i could get ready for the trio. Then Kennedy walked in.

"WOOOOO!" We all cheered. Iwent up to her a gave her a huge hug!

"Alright girls, the trio is in 20 minutes! Let's go go go!" Abby was stressed out! Brittany, Kennedy and I got dressed and did hair and makeup all in about ten minutes. We went backstage so we could start warming up.

"_Alrighty, next in a junior lyrical dou/trio, Somebody told me!" _** (A/N .com/watch?v=1DXeM_JUJqY Pretend Kim is the one that starts dancing first.) **We walked off stage and went back to the dressing room where we were greeted by hugs, 'Good job! and 'You did great!'

"Kim's solo is in 15 minutes so let's move it!" Abby told all of us. While everyone was getting rady for the group I was getting dressed for my solo. The costume is beutiful. The next 15 minutes were a whirlwind of hair makeup galore.

"Kim go you've got five minutes!" Abby said. I sprinted backstage as fast as I could.I was running my number when another girl forgot her routine and ran offstage crying. Now I'm worried.

_"Please welcome #358 This is Kim!" _I walked onstage and started my performance **(A/N .com/watch?v=lH7gEypm-RU ) **As I did my ending pose I was proud. I know I'm going to win!

* * *

**sooooo... Did u love it? of course you did now... REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but, school's come to an end and It's been busy! But I'm here now right! anyway here you go. Just so you know I changed the and the guys are 14 in 8th grade all of the girls on Kim's team are 13 and in 7th grade. **

* * *

Kim POV

I walked off stage andwent back to the dressing room where I was greeted by hugs and great jobs! Etc. Etc.

"So what do we do now? I asked.

"Well, we have a lot of time until the group number so get hair and makeup done and then we'll run the number." Abby told us. I sat in front of a makeup mirror and started my makeup while my mom did my hair. It didn't take to long because we didn't have any complicated hairstyles and head pieces. So once I was done I went and started stretching next to Kennedy.

"Omg! You did awesome!" Kennedy told me.

"ME! What about you? That was the best I've ever seen you dance!" I replied

"Thank you, thank you." She took a mini little bow

"Alright, Girls! Hopefully you are done stretching so get in your starting place Kim, just pretend the box is there." Abby started the music. We got to run the number a few times, Abby gave us some corrections and we looked ready. We were running the number when the stage manager came to our room.

"We need y'all backstage. Now!" Abby let out a small scream. We each put on our costumes and our moms looked at our hair and my mom put on my little hat. We ran out of the dressing room and followed the stage manager backstage.

"Next up we have routine #401 Trapped!" We all got in our startingpositions and then the music started **(** watch?v=_nyugifReU)

We walked off the stage and went into the audience to find our moms and Abby. We were greeted by That was amazing and You did so good!

"GIRLS! Get on stage awards are starting!" Abby was ticked. But I don't get why, I thought we did amazing! But, we did what we were told. We all walked on stage and sat down on the front edge of the stage.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, WHO'S READY FOR SOME AWARDS?" The man asked "Let's start off with our overall soloist. Here our your top ten when I call your name please come up here. Now in no particular order..." The man anouced a few of the people in the top ten when I heard my name.

"And the next person in our top ten is... #358 Kim!" I got up and stood in line. "And our final person in the top ten is... #307 Kennedy!" Kennedy got up and stood next to me.

*5 mins Later*(STILL KIM POV)

I was up with the rest of the top ten waiting to know what place I got. So far all that was left is top 3 which is awesome but, I really want first.

"And in third place is... #297 My Boyfriend's Back it's Kayla!" Whew!

"Now in second place... #307 Kennedy!" Kennedy stepped forward.

"Which means your overall soloist for the San Josè Starbound competition is #358 KIM!"

Omg, omg, omg, omg,! Yes! 4 wins in row! I stepped forward and the man gave me a plaque, a shirt and he put a crown on my head!

"Congratulations to all of our top ten, let's give them all another round of applause!" The audience clapped as we all took another bow. Then we were told to go sit back down with our teams.

" Alrighty ladies and gentlemen let's move on to our top teen duo/trio. In third place is... #249 Lè Diva! In second place is... #231 Lights, Camera, Action! Which means your overall first place duo/trio is... #329 Somebody Told Me!" Brittany, Kennedy and I walked up to the man to get our plaque. Honestly, the plaque was SOOOOOO LAME! After the trio awards we sat down getting ready for the group awards. We were on a roll and we were hoping for the best.

"Now the last award of the day.. overall teen small group! Let's get some applause, eh?"

_Ugh! You're stalling dude! _I thought to myself.

"Now in third place... #299 Take a Hint! Fronté Dance Acadamy!" Everyone aplauded.

" In second place... #338 Only You! Kinekwin ( KEEN-Kwin) Strutters!" By now all of us were holding hands, freaking out and silently praying to ourselves.

"And our first place winner is... Drumroll please... #401 TRAPPED!" We all jumped up started screaming and we could see our moms doing the same! We walked up to the man to get our winnings.

" A 297 just three points from a perfect score! How does that make you ladies feel?" The man asked.

"Awesome!" Kristen answered.

"And are all of you really best friends?"

"Of course!" We all smiled because we knew it was true.

"Alright girls take one more bow for your audience!" We bowed and everyone screamed and clapped.

"Now that raps up our San José Starbound competition. Goodnight everyone and drive save!" We all ran off the stage and back to our moms in the dressing room. We ran in and we were attacked by hugs kisses and practically baby talk! I mean you knows moms, ' OMG MY LITTLE BABWY WU DID SOOO GOOOD! Anyways we calmed down and nervously awaited Abby's arrival. I mean you would think that just cause you won that your teacher will love it, but that's not the case with Abby. You could win first place in the world and Abby could still hate it. Right then Abby walked in

"Well... WOOOOOOOO! Another successful week!" Abby pausefor a a moment do we could all calm down.

"So let's get ready to leave. Start parking up and once you're done start loading up the bus." Abby informed us. We all started to pack when a man with a blacksuit and red tie came in to our room.

" Hi I'm Robert Pollen from the Joffery Ballet School in New York City. Next week we will be having an audition for a full scholarship to the Joffery Ballet School summer program and we would like you all to be there for that audition."

"We would be honored!" Abby told the man.

"Great! You will be receiving an email soon with more details. See you in New York." Kristen followed the man to the door and peeked to see when he was out of earshot. Then she screamed. While Kristen was running around the room like a mad man we just got back to parking like it was nothing.

* * *

*15 mins later*

We were all parking up the bus when out of the corner of my eye I saw two faces I recognized.

"Hey, I'll be right back I see a couple friends of mine." I walked over to Jack and Jerry.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Kim!" Jack said "You were awesome! Jerry fell asleep but, I stayed awake."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Hey I was awake for some of it! Ooh pretty girl!" Jerry ran. I turned around to see that Brittany was now talking to Jerry.

"So I was wondering if you are busy tomorrow?" Jack asked

_Oh my god is he asking me out? Keep calm Kim, keep calm._ I thought

"Um, nothing yet why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanna go out tomorrow night?"

"Sure! But right now I gotta go so I'll see you later, k?"

"Sure! Later"

"Later!" I turned around and started walking to the bus stopping to pry Brittany away from Jerry. We walked back to the bus then got on. Once we got on it took another 10 minutes to get moving. I sat in the back with Kennedy again and we talked about my date with Jack. EEEPPPPP!

* * *

**So what'd u think? Let me know! I tried to make this one really long so... Yeah! **

**REVEIW! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it's me! This is just an authors note but it's very important so please read. Ok so this story is officially over but I have an idea for a sequel but I don't know if u guys wan time to do one so please go to my profile and answer the poll! And another thing is I know there was some confusion with the whole grade thing. I know that on the show they r in hs but for this story I, going to have them in 8th grade. Oh and one last thing: my oc forms that I posted the ages are wrong so besides Kim all the girls on the team r 13! So thanks for reading my story and answer the poll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's me! Well duh who else would it be? Anyways I'm procrasstinating. So I official published the sequel so please to check it out cause personally I think it'll be a lot better than this owe was so go and PleaseRead it! **

**Love **

**BTRgoes1DIRECTION**


End file.
